El Fuego Del Tango
by SirenVoice11
Summary: Smoke, wine, drums, and a pair of angry, lust-filled eyes. Everything about the situation screamed danger. Yet Kurt couldn't fight against the invisible force that pulled him towards the stranger with the fire in his eyes... ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, well, my naughty little minxes, I've got a little present for you. This saucy little one-shot (that I'm actually quite proud of) was born as I was listening to my iPod and came upon some tango music that instantly reminded me of the Argentinean Tango (not to be confused with the more formal Standard Tango) and how friggin' sexy that dance is. So here's what you have to do before you read this, if you want the full effect: go to youtube and look up the "Assassin's Tango" from the Mr. and Mrs. Smith soundtrack, as that's what I was listening to while I wrote this. I mean, you don't have to, but I think if you have it on in the background as you read, it'll make it much more...well, _steamy_. ;) And who doesn't want that? **

**Oh, and I wrote this to be a one-shot so I have no intention of continuing with it, though I left the ending a bit ambiguous on purpose. What do you think? Does Blaine follow him? Let me know! ;)**

* * *

><p>The pulsating bass of a Latin beat filled the crowded club, the air acrid with the bitter taste of cigarette smoke. It was humid and hot, bodies pressed against each other as the music grew louder, drowning out all conversation. Not that people came here to talk. They came here to forget, to lose themselves in passionate and angry lust, where names were neither needed nor wanted.<p>

Kurt was sitting at the bar, drowning himself in his third glass of merlot, the heat and haze of the room causing his head to spin. He watched as bodies gyrated on the dance floor, spinning and grinding against complete strangers, sweat dripping down their bodies. He didn't know what he was doing there, but he faintly remembered earlier that evening when he opened his door to find two bodies fumbling under the covers of his bed and the shocked face of his boyfriend and his boyfriend's lover as he ripped off the sheets. The deafening smack of an open palm hitting flesh echoed in his ears before he tore down the streets of Buenos Aires and stumbled into the loud club, the red and orange lights blinding his tear-filled eyes. He intended to drink until all was forgotten, not particularly concerned about where he would go after the club closed.

He clutched his glass and let the warm liquid drip down his throat, coating his lungs with fire, drinking until it was empty. He set the glass down forcefully on the wooden bar, his head hanging and feeling heavy on his neck. Forcing his chin upwards to catch the bartender's attention once more, he squinted through the thick smoke and caught on two bursts of fire that appeared to watch him intently. The haze momentarily cleared enough to reveal that rather than flames, they were a pair of clear, amber eyes that reflected the streaming lights that flashed in the club. Kurt blinked a few times, his head feeling as though it was filled with water each time he moved, and focused on the eyes that continued to watch him, the gaze never wavering. They were angry and Kurt noted that the more they watched him, the more they turned dark with lust, honey fading into currant black.

Somewhere during his staring contest with this stranger, the bartender had filled his glass with more wine. He stared into the opaque liquid, his body shivering with the knowledge that he was being watched. Without a second thought, Kurt clutched the glass and drank it in one gulp, the acid of fermented grapes burning slightly at his throat. Stumbling off the stool, he made his way along the bar to the eyes, an invisible force pulling him steadily closer. The eyes were glued to him, a malicious glint lighting them up against the smoke as Kurt moved closer, pushing through bodies as though they weren't there at all.

The determined steps of his feet forced the smoke to shift so that he could see more of this stranger and Kurt had to admit that he liked what he saw, despite the bubble of fear and malice that had settled in his stomach. The man had dark, almost black curly hair, parted to the side and gelled slightly in a neat style, though still soft enough so that Kurt felt enticed to tangle his fingers in them and pull. _Hard. _ His skin was tan, darker than Kurt's anyway, and he was clean-shaven, the sharp angles of his jaw and cheekbones prominent in the dark shadows of the nightclub. His lips were plump and pink, set in a scowl as he waited impatiently for Kurt to walk up to him. He wore a black, pinstriped suit, with satin lapels and a blood red tie, his jacket fitted along broad, strong shoulders. Kurt was feet away now, and the man got up from his stool, squaring his chest to face Kurt head on as he approached. Kurt was surprised to find that he was slightly taller than the stranger but he could tell from the way his arms were crossed along his chest that he was much more solidly toned than he was, another fact that made Kurt want to moan at the sight of him.

Suddenly the mood of the room changed from fast and frantic to slow and enticing, the band going quiet save for a single violinist that began to play picking chords that caused the hairs on Kurt's neck to stand on end. It was soon joined by a piano and Spanish guitar, the notes weaving themselves through the air as though they were dancing. Kurt stood there, his breath heaving as he gazed directly into the glowing eyes of the man. Neither moved, their heartbeats punctuating the band's devilishly slow melody and suddenly Kurt was overcome with the urge to run, everything about the situation screaming danger. He turned to walk out when someone caught his arm harshly and pulled him back, his body spinning before crashing into the stranger's chest. He gasped as he looked into the stranger's face that was painted with an expression Kurt couldn't place. He felt himself being dragged to the dance floor, the band picking up its rhythm a bit more. The curly haired stranger raised a hand and Kurt flinched, waiting for the hot sting across his face but was surprised when he ran the back of it gently along Kurt's face, his skin tingling at the touch. His hand traveled down the side of his neck, along his shoulder, and down his arm, before grasping at his hand tightly, his other hand clamping down on Kurt's waist, pulling their chests flush together. Kurt instinctively placed his free hand on the man's shoulder, the position surprisingly comfortable despite the height difference.

Their bodies began to move slowly, in time with the violinist's bow strokes, as other dancers joined them, though for all Kurt knew, no one else was there. They never broke their gaze, their bodies seeming to move of their own accord. Suddenly, the stranger's hand began to trace its way from Kurt's waist, slowly down over his hip to grasp at his thigh. Without thinking, Kurt grabbed his hand and threw it off of him, staring at the man with a look of disgust as he made to push him away. A steady drumbeat began to sound far away and the man smiled evilly before pressing himself flush against Kurt again. He could feel the wine pulsing through his veins and returning the smile, Kurt lifted his leg and ran it along the stranger's slowly, teasingly, smirking with satisfaction as he watched the dark honey eyes flash quickly with arousal and surprise at the sudden change of power. Not wanting to be outdone, the stranger grasped Kurt's thigh before he could set his foot down and pressed their hips together, the sudden friction causing both men to gasp, their erections rubbing together hotly. With another harsh push, Kurt backed away before walking slowly and predatorily around the stranger in time with the piano, the man whipping his head to keep his eyes on Kurt. When did he become such a tease?

Kurt felt hot and wild and began to drag his back and ass down the stranger's front oh-so slowly, throwing his head back and laughing aloud as the stranger gasped at the touch. Kurt's hand flew to the back of the stranger's head, his fingers gripping his hair tightly, his hips swaying back and forth in time with the tango beat, though Kurt never allowed the stranger's hips to get any nearer than faintly brushing against him. The curly haired man clutched at Kurt's hand that was firmly attached to his hair while the other ran down Kurt's chest, lower and lower towards his belt before Kurt suddenly spun around to face him once more.

The lights in the club flashed brightly as the music reached its climax, and Kurt felt himself being spun out before being pulled back in, his feet following the skilled steps of the stranger, whose eyes looked crimson once more. The melody turned frantic, their bodies twirling and swaying rapidly, which caused both to become slightly dizzy. Both men could feel the sweat dripping down their bodies, though Kurt wasn't sure if his elevated body temperature was because of the crowd or because of the touch of the sexy stranger. The drums pounded louder and louder, the violins building into a deafening crescendo and Kurt barely registered the man's hand that gripped his ass tightly before slipping up his back and dipping him backwards, just as the music came to a sudden and sharp end.

Their faces were mere inches apart, their mouths open and breathing harshly and hotly into each other's. Kurt's hands gripped at the man's shoulders and he stared sharply into his eyes, his wine and lust-hazed brain working furiously to figure out what just happened when a pair of lips crashed harshly into his, the moment for coherent thought completely gone. Kurt pressed back into the kiss, their teeth clashing as they both fought for dominance, their tongues' dancing reminiscent of the tango their bodies had just done. The stranger tightened his hold on Kurt's waist, his fingertips digging into his skin. The man hissed as Kurt bit down on his bottom lip, hard enough to break skin. The man pulled back an inch and licked his lip, the devilish smile returning as he tasted the coppery liquid. He descended upon Kurt's mouth again, his tongue brushing against every surface of the inside of his mouth and he savored the lingering taste of wine that was faint on his breath. The man groaned, his hand running up and down the side of Kurt's hip but gasped when Kurt pushed him away harshly, his eyes blazing. The man looked at Kurt with a confused stare and made to press himself against Kurt once more but was met with an unmoving hand against his chest.

With one final glint of his eyes, Kurt stalked to the door of the bar, the smoke clearing in his wake, and he smiled to himself as he felt the overwhelming heat of eyes burning into his back before losing himself to the humid Argentine night.

**Don't know about you, but I need a cold shower now. *flails at the imagery***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is how much I love you guys. I really do. I honestly had no intention to write more for this and then this happened. I think I'm suffering from some sort of post-partum depression after I posted the last "Canvas" chapter so I decided to write some steaminess as therapy. I have so much going on in my life right now but know that once all this stuff gets a bit more manageable, I'll start writing more regularly, which means I can finish the last chapter of "Frequent Flyer", write the next part of "Until the Curtain Falls", and finally get started on the "Canvas" sequel. **

**I felt so bad for not writing anything and I know a lot of people wanted another chapter to this so here you go. I love you all soooo much, more than I can say, so I really hope you like this. BACIONI! (Kisses!) **

"_Aspetta! _Wait!"

Kurt was halfway down the block from the club, his face still flushed and sweating, his body buzzing from the sizzling tango and kiss he just shared with that gorgeous stranger. He was stumbling slightly from the wine still coursing through his veins and was oblivious to the voice calling after him as well as the heavy footfalls of someone running towards him.

He was walking aimlessly with nowhere to go; he refused to return to his apartment where he'd have to face his now ex-boyfriend though the urge to smack him across the face again was overwhelming. But he couldn't deny that there was a burning passion in him that made him feel reckless and want to do something crazy.

His brain instantly went to the sexy man at the club and the way it felt to have his hands on him as they grinded and spun on the dance floor and the feeling of his tongue plunging into his mouth aggressively. Something about him made him angry, which served to intensify the lust that electrified his body each time he looked into those fire-filled eyes; a lust that was urging him to turn back, find him, and succumb to him completely.

Kurt was never one to be controlled and though it could've very well been due to the hypnotizing combination of smoke and alcohol, he still didn't know why he felt so drawn to the stranger. Making up his not-so-sober mind, he turned to head back to the bar to find the man with the fire in his eyes, when he nearly crashed into someone standing behind him. He reached out for anything he could grab to hold his balance and felt two strong hands grip his arms before setting him on his feet. Looking up, his eyes focused on the man from the bar, whose golden-hazel eyes glittered under the starry Argentine sky.

"It's you," Kurt whispered, taking a step back from him, despite that the man still had a grip on his arms. He shivered under his gaze, his body heating up just as it did when he first noticed the stranger's eyes staring at him from across the bar.

"Why did you leave?" the stranger asked suddenly, his tone unreadable. He took a step towards Kurt, who this time, did not step away but stood his ground, unsure of what the stranger was going to do. Sliding his hands up Kurt's arms to his shoulders, the man leaned forward and closed the gap between their mouths, kissing him with shocking tenderness. It was as though their mouths were pleading with each other to never part again. Kurt whimpered into the embrace, pushing back against the stranger for more contact, their chests flush together. The man's hands slid down his torso to clutch as his waist firmly, as though afraid he would walk way again. But Kurt had no intention of walking away.

The man pulled back and stared into Kurt's eyes, his heavy breath ghosting over his face. Kurt blinked.

"Do you live close?" Kurt asked breathlessly. The man raised his triangular eyebrows and smiled softly before nodding. Grabbing Kurt's hand, he led him to the end of the block and turned left, towards the quiet rushing of the ocean. It was well past 2 AM, and the city was relatively silent as the men continued to the stranger's home. The sharp but pleasant scent of the ocean's spray intensified as they arrived at the beach, their feet stumbling in the sand.

After a brief five-minute walk, they arrived in front of a small but beautiful beachside cottage, with a wide, spacious patio that opened onto the sand. It was separate from the other houses along the water, like an isolated corner of the stranger's personal paradise and Kurt could not help but gasp at the beauty of it. He turned to see the stranger smiling at him and he bowed his head shyly, earning a chuckle from him. With a small tug of his hand, he followed the man into the quiet house, smiling softly as he gestured for Kurt step in before him.

Kurt heard the door close quietly behind him and he was strangely excited to see the inside of the home when he suddenly felt hands close around his waist and pull him heavily against the door. Without giving Kurt so much time as to even catch his breath at the sudden movement, the man's mouth was on his, this time more ravenous and passionate. The stranger moved his hands to Kurt's arms, lifting them to pin above his head as he continued devouring his mouth, his tongue lapping against every corner of the inside of his mouth. He was moaning loudly and Kurt could not help the tantalizing shiver of arousal that stole over his body, his fingers clenching and unclenching from the grip the man had on his wrists.

Without releasing Kurt's mouth, the man removed his hands and stripped off his suit jacket, letting it fall unceremoniously on the ground. He tugged forcefully at the knot of his rich crimson silk tie and allowed his fingers to slip down Kurt's front as he all but ripped the buttons open in his frenetic need to get Kurt naked as quickly as possible. Kurt groaned into the man's mouth, his fingers working to untuck the stranger's shirt from his trousers and unlatch his belt. The man pulled back slightly and smiled devilishly as he took a fistful of Kurt's shirt and led him down a polished hardwood hallway, kicking off his shoes and stripping off Kurt's shirt as they pulled and tugged each other down the hall. By the time they reached the master bedroom, there was a trail of discarded clothes leading from the front door, and Kurt was reduced to nothing but his boxer-briefs while the man's open shirt barely draped over his shoulders, revealing a beautifully toned torso covered in a light dusting of dark hair.

Kurt felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and grunted as the man pushed him into the fluffy duvet, placing a leg on each side of his waist, straddling him. The stranger looked positively debauched, his eyes black and his curls partially unstuck from their gel. With a naughty glint of his eye, Kurt clamped his hand around his tie and pulled him harshly down to kiss him while simultaneously grinding his hips upwards to rub against the stranger's groin. He hissed into Kurt's mouth.

The room grew increasingly hotter and humid as the men rutted against each other, their teeth clashing and biting at every inch of skin as the rest of their clothing was removed. The stranger made to pull the tie over his head but Kurt stopped him with a lascivious smirk and shook his head.

"Leave it on," he ordered, his voice deep with lust.

The stranger's eyes glinted wickedly as he dropped his hands and started lapping at Kurt's slightly sweat-damp skin, his teeth grazing along the sharp curve of his jaw before descending down his neck to his collarbone, where he sucked a harsh bruise into the pearl white skin. Kurt trembled under his touch, his back arching off the downy comforter as the man's mouth continued its journey down his body, stopping to place biting kisses at his nipples, forcing a loud, keening mewl to escape Kurt's lips. He moved to pay the other the same attention before licking a trail down the center of his abdomen, the silk of his tie just barely brushing against Kurt's unbearably hard erection.

"Do it," Kurt breathed, propping himself on his elbows so he could watch the curly-haired man devour him. It was by far the sexiest and most erotic image Kurt had ever seen.

The man's breath ghosted over his cock and Kurt bucked his hips upward in his desperation to feel his hand, his mouth, _anything_, to relieve the tension in his groin. The man pressed his large hands into Kurt's slender hips, pushing him back into the mattress and looked up at him with an evilly attractive smile.

"I should make you suffer for walking out on me before," the man growled, the hint of an accent just noticeable. He chuckled when Kurt let out a strangled, desperate moan.

"Suck me off, please," Kurt begged, his arms quivering with the effort of holding himself up. The man smiled.

"If you insist," he whispered, though the last word was lost as he sunk his mouth around Kurt's cock, his tongue lapping along the underside as he descended lower. Kurt gave into the tension in his arms and collapsed back into the pillows, allowing the feeling of the man's mouth on him to engulf every sense. Unable to stop himself, he fisted a hand into the man's curls, pushing him further onto his cock. The man didn't seem to mind as he groaned around him, which caused sinful vibrations to steal down Kurt's cock and up through every limb of his body.

He glanced down and noticed that the man was watching him as he sucked him off, his dark honey eyes boring into his icy blue ones, as though testing his restraint. How much longer could Kurt last? The stranger began to slowly lift his head, letting his lips slip inch by inch up Kurt's cock, before swirling his tongue at the head and dipping his tongue into the slit. Kurt was very nearly coming undone.

"S-stop," Kurt moaned, pulling the man off him by his hair. The man glanced up and stared at him questioningly. In a flurry of movement, Kurt took hold of his tie and brought his mouth to the stranger's, noting that he tasted slightly different. He groaned when he realized that he was tasting himself.

"Fuck me," Kurt moaned, the need to feel the man inside him overwhelming every thought. This went beyond wanting to get over his boyfriend; he needed this more than anything. And for a brief moment, he was struck with the realization that most of his desperation had to do with the stunningly beautiful curly-haired man panting above him.

The man lifted himself slightly and dug his hand into the bedside table, pulling out a small bottle and a condom, wasting no time in flipping open the cap and slicking his fingers thoroughly before running a finger along the crevice of Kurt's ass. Kurt shivered at the touch and nearly screamed when he felt a cool, wet finger slip inside him, the slight burn delicious.

The stranger moved slowly, not wanting to cause Kurt harm, though he was fighting with every cell in his body to keep from thrusting his cock inside him, prepared or not. Once his index finger was fully sheathed inside Kurt's tight heat, he bent it slightly, almost immediately finding that bud that could make a man unravel at the slightest touch. He chuckled to himself when Kurt let out a high-pitched mewl at the sensation and began begging for more. Gingerly, he in pushed another digit and began stretching and prepping him for his cock, Kurt bucking up into his fingers with each movement. He slipped in a third finger bending to place gentle kiss at the tip of Kurt's cock and Kurt wailed, his arousal reaching its peak. He wouldn't last long.

"That's…I'm ready…just…please!"

The man smirked and tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth, gasping as he slipped it over his far-too-neglected cock. He leaned over Kurt, his eyes traveling up his body to his face, that was flushed red with arousal. He was beautiful.

Kurt's head was thrown back in the hot anticipation of having the man's cock inside him but looked up when he couldn't feel his touch anymore. Their eyes caught and Kurt noticed that the man's eyes were suddenly the clearest hazel-green he'd seen them. No angry red, no devilish currant black. He continued to stare and gasped when the man began pressing into him slowly, filling him up inch-by-inch, letting him adjust. Kurt threw his head back and moaned loudly, his legs clamping around the man's waist, pushing him deeper.

"M-move," Kurt whimpered, and the stranger obliged him, rocking his hips back and forth a bit, making the burn melt into nothing but blinding pleasure. Kurt's fingers curled into the sheets, his nails threatening to poke holes into the rich fabric but he was gradually losing himself completely in the sensations the man was causing to course through hid body.

The man picked up his pace a little, grunting and breathing heavily, as he continued to push deeper and deeper into Kurt. Sliding his hand down Kurt's thigh, he grabbed his leg under the knee and placed it on his shoulder, and Kurt screamed at the sensations caused from the new angle. With each thrust, Kurt felt as though his whole body was fit to explode and he could feel the hot coil in his stomach tightening. Reaching up, he grabbed at the man's tie again and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, arching his back into his chest.

"I'm so close," Kurt moaned into the man's mouth, sucking in his breath as the stranger gasped, his thrusts now erratic and frantic. The man nodded against Kurt's forehead, his curls tickling him, and with a sharp thrust of his hips and an echoing groan, Kurt felt him fill him up as he came harshly. The man's body shivered and his hips continued thrusting in short, shallow movements but that was enough for the coil in Kurt's stomach to burst and he came with shocking force, spilling between their bodies. He dug his fingers into the man's hair, his back arching as each wave of pleasure washed over him. He fell back on the sheets harshly, the man collapsing his weight on top of him, his head pressed against Kurt's damp and heaving chest.

They lay there for a few moments, the room silent save for the gasping of their breaths and the faint rush and ebb of the ocean. Kurt's fingers twitched in the man's hair and he looked down at him, his mind clear of anything that wasn't him. He had never felt so good in his life. The man turned his head and glanced up at Kurt, his mouth turning up in a sleepy smile. Kurt returned the expression. Good lord, this man really was quite beautiful.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked suddenly, his face blushing. The man chuckled.

"Blaine," the man purred, his voice still slightly husky.

"I'm Kurt," he whispered, slightly embarrassed that they were introducing themselves now.

"What are you doing tomorrow night, Kurt?"

Kurt stared at Blaine questioningly and smiled softly.

"Well, I was in the mood to go dancing," he said, raising his eyebrow suggestively. Blaine laughed.

"That can be arranged," he said before allowing Kurt to pull his face down and press their lips together again.

* * *

><p><strong>A short P.S.: So I started posting recordings of some covers I've done on my tumblr. I've always been really shy about my singing and recently, I've met a few people who have encouraged me to put myself out there. Singing means the world to me and I'd be honored if you checked them out. Or just stopped by to say hello. I love meeting people. :) It's just my username on here. Hope to hear from you! <strong>


End file.
